


Valentine's Day Surprise

by Pride_99



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Feli doesn't want to see Rafa spend another Valentine's Day alone.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> First AU I tried. Hope you enjoy!

Rafa froze at the door staring at the visitor, his nails almost sinking into the wood of the door frame.

Despite having more than an hour to prepare for it mentally, he never expected it to be like this.

This - he still struggled to digest how he had gotten into this in the first place.

For days Feli had been sending him looks and asking him crazy questions and he had never taken it seriously. He had figured that if his friends really wanted that much to know the type of girls he liked, he should tell them. Not like it mattered.

Feli had kept pressing for details.

"Dark eyes or light?"

He had just shrugged.

"Why you even wanna know?"

"Because I'm your friend. Friends care about each other's relationship status."

"I no have relationship and I no need! Told you many times, no?"

"Well then it'll be your third Valentine's Day alone! You don't want that, Rafa."

"I good alone, Feli."

"What you gonna do this year? Training in your academy again? That's pathetic."

"That's not! Besides I can watch movies no?"

"Ok. So just - let's just imagine you have a girlfriend. Tell me what she'll be like?"

"Why we talking about this?"

"For fun? You have no date doesn't mean we can't imagine. It's just your ideal girlfriend. So dark eyes or light?"

"Ok…Dark."

"Oh yes?"

"Yeah. But not like, too dark. I don't know."

"I get it. Charming eyes, not black but deep. Very good taste, my friend."

"Feli, this is weird."

"Plump or slim?"

"Er, slim. Feli - "

"Tall? I guess?"

" - Yeah."

"What about hair? Blonde or brunette?"

"Brunette. Would be nice."

"Ok. Anything else in particular?"

"A beautiful smile. I like."

"That's it, Rafa. I'm glad you share this with me."

"No problem, no? But I no see any point for you to know all this."

"It's just good to know. Like I said, I care about you Rafa. See you."

He had been confused but thought it was a bit of fun and let it go.

Until this afternoon, a few hours earlier and he had gotten a phone call from Feli, saying he had prepared a gift for him, which must be just what he wanted.

He had listed bemused to Feli's laugh from the other end of the line, his eyebrow jumping up.

"I don't understand, Feli."

"It's a Valentine's Day surprise."

"What surprise? Tell me. I no want this. This very strange."

"You are no fun at all. See, you will have a date in a few hours! You think I will let you spend another Valentine's Day alone?"

"I have a date? With whom?"

"Well, let's just say, with someone charming, slim, and tall, with dark hair and a beautiful smile - "

"What are you talking about?! You did what?"

It had been hard to believe his own ears. It better not be the way he thought it would be. He felt unreal, had to clutch his phone tightly.

But Feli's annoying laugh was nothing but real. "Rafa, don't freak out. I've checked to make sure this one offers the best service. Online booking, privacy protection and they make sure to suit your preference."

"My preference?! You got me that service online? You got me a hooker?!"

"It's good service for someone who's all by himself on Valentine's Day."

"How could you do this?"

"You deserve to have some fun. I gotta go, you call me tomorrow, no?"

"The hell I call you." He found the phone had already been hung up.

That was how he found himself frozen in the doorway, unable to speak. In front of him stood a person almost as tall as himself, with curly dark hair just as he expected, looking at him curiously and somewhat jokingly.

Rafa looked up and almost didn't hold back a gasp. Ok, light brown eyes, and those lips curved in a bright smile that reached them. If he had to be honest, they got everything right, somehow perfectly right, except that it was a man standing before him. A man. Not a woman.

"Um," And now the man began talking. "Are you Mr Nadal?"

He shivered slightly, surprised that the man's English was so fluent and his voice so deep.

"Sir?"

"Yes, yes. You're - yeah, listen, I don't need this, no? I'm sorry, but I don't need this. You can go back now."

"You don't need this?" The man's jokingly raised eyebrows were more annoying than he thought. "But Mr Nadal, I got a call telling me I'm very much needed here."

"Damn Feli. I, look, you want money? How much? I pay for the service and you can leave, no?"

"Can I come in?"

" - Yeah."

So he let the man come in. He closed the door, hoping no one saw a handsome stranger coming into his suite. But then he realized that his academy was almost empty by this time. People have their dates.

"So," He began again, looking carefully and more closely at the man now. He was indeed very handsome in his dark shirt, his eyes shining in the warm orange light. Rafa shook his head. "This is a mistake. My friend called you, not me. He very bad, said I no have girl so he did this. But I don't need this."

"I see. So you have someone?"

"No." Rafa said with a helpless smile. "I just don't need, no? And I don't know why he called you. You're not a girl. This is crazy."

The man's face broke into a smile and Rafa couldn't help staring. "You ever been with a man, Mr Nadal?"

Rafa grimaced. "No. And please no say Mr Nadal, is so weird. Rafa, no?"

Jesus, why did he say that? Not like the man wouldn't know his name, but Rafa felt stupid.

"Ok, Rafa. I'm Roger." And Roger smiled widely, his hand reaching out to shake Rafa's, and Rafa's own hand held him instinctively. It was strong and warm, Roger's palm wrapping around him. Rafa bit his lip.

And then Roger let go of his hand, his smile deepened. "You can't just say you don't need it if you've never been with a man, Rafa."

He came closer and laid the small box that Rafa had not noticed on the table. Rafa found himself trapped between Roger and the wall, his back firmly against it. Roger grasped Rafa's protesting hand, his face close enough to see the desire in Rafa's eyes. His fingers brushed against Rafa's chest, sending shivers.

"Rafa, you don't want to miss the good times, do you?"

"I no need - "

"You sure?" Roger grinned as his hand touched the bulge in Rafa's crotch. Rafa gasped and cursed his body's reaction.

"Still want me to leave?" More touch. Intensified caresses.

"Roger - "

Roger kissed him. He closed his eyes and let his arms fall at the man's side. Those lips felt so soft on his own, and suddenly he realized how long it had been since he had felt this sensation. He wanted more, his cock twitching with interest, his lips moving themselves against Roger's, parting against his will to let Roger's tongue in.

A moan left him when he tasted Roger's tongue in his mouth. He began chasing it, his hand clutching at Roger's shirt. He felt Roger's smile against his own lips, and he realized it must be embarrassing to be eager like this.

He struggled to push the man away, his cheeks flushed crimson. "This, bad idea,"

"No no, Rafa," Roger pinned him firmly, "Don't run away. I'll make you feel good, promise."

Roger's hot lips were on his ear, pulling at his earlobe, nipping him. He cried out helplessly, he was so hard already. Roger chuckled in his ear, and this time the deep sound only made his cock throb.

He felt himself being kissed, from neck to chest, the buttons of his clothes unbuttoned, leaving the shirt hanging over him, soaked with sweat. He looked down and saw Roger dropping on his knees, looking him up with intense eyes. Roger jerked his zipper open and nudged his erection with his nose. He put a hand over his mouth to stop the embarrassing sound.

He knew the fabric of his underwear was wet with precome. He almost jumped when Roger swirled his tongue on the wet patch, mouthing him through the thin cloth. His hips buckled uncontrollably.

Roger took him out and swallowed the head in slowly, licking the slit with the swirling motions of his tongue. He whimpered feeling his knees wobble. Roger was looking up into his eyes, dark eyes nearly black with arousal. He held his head back, couldn't lock eyes with Roger any longer or he might come right then. His back rubbed against the wall, his fingers tightened in Roger's hair but not pulling. 

In the heavy haze of arousal he wondered how he could be this hard for a man. He then convinced himself that it was because he hadn't had releases for too long.

Roger was humming around his cock, his tongue sliding to lick the underside, and Rafa looked down once again, seeing his dick sliding out of Roger's mouth, pulling out a streak of saliva. He groaned out desperately when Roger started licking at his balls, strong hands held him in place.

"Feeling good?"

"Yeah - please, ohh…"

Roger relaxed his throat allowing him to push further, and he felt the head of his cock brushing against Roger's throat. Roger bobbed his head back and forth, pressing his tongue to the back of Rafa's cock and Rafa dropped his head back and it smacked against the wall. It didn't hurt.

"Ahh…I gonna come…"

He gripped Roger's hair tightly, and Roger tugged at his hand, showing he was ready and waiting. Rafa whined loudly and came hard in Roger's mouth, his legs shaky and his head light as Roger swallowed around his cock, those beautiful lips wet with come.

Roger stood up and carried him to the couch. He felt something hard and hot against his stomach and blushed. Roger grinned and leaned in for a kiss, and Rafa tasted himself on Roger's tongue. He growled and wrapped his fingers around Roger's hard cock, stroking him fast and hard, wanting to give him the same pleasure.

He saw Roger's eyes roll back in pleasure, his hands grasping tight on Rafa's arm. Roger throbbed in his palm, thrusting up with every squeeze. He sped up, stroking the sensitive head once more and Roger spilled in his hand.

They stared at each other breathlessly, couldn't help giggling. He suddenly realized how sweet Roger's smile was, wide and bright, reaching his eyes.

"So," He began, feeling the need to know. "You no from here, no? How come you here and do - this?"

Roger simply shrugged. "I told you. I got a call, and I've been paid."

"Yeah but where are you from?"

"Basel, Switzerland." That smile again, Rafa's heart thumping loudly.

"Roger is your real name?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. Why would I lie about that?"

"Well… I thought, I didn't… I no thought you wanna give this kind of information." He stumbled, confused as Roger's smile deepened meaningfully. "Don't laugh. I never did this, no?"

Roger just put a gentle hand on his arm. "Rafa, you said your friend made the call?"

"Yes."

"Oh. That's very thoughtful of him." There was a smile in his voice. Rafa frowned.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. Just, I guess your visitor's coming soon."

And the knock sounded even before he finished. Rafa's eyes widened, jumping off the couch to the door and flung it open. 

He saw a dark-haired woman with heavy makeup standing there, offering him a big smile. He could smell the perfume and it made him dizzy. His eyes fell on her scantily clad breasts and it suddenly felt very wrong.

"Mr Nadal, you have such a big academy. Took me forever to find this address."

His eyebrows shot up high. "Sorry, who are you?"

"You don't know? A nice gentleman arranged this date for you."

He found it hard to breathe. "Why you no come sooner?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Your address is really hard to find. But let me make it up to you." She sent him a dirty look, cold shivers running down his spine.

"No no no. I, oh god, I pay you, then you can just go."

"Your friend has taken care of it. Can I come in now?"

"I don't need this. Listen, you don't have to do this. Sorry but please just go."

"But Mr Nadal, don't you want to - "

"I don't. Just go, no? I have - I have company."

Her eyes widened with surprise, and then she shrugged. "Weirdo."

Rafa closed the door. He had never felt relieved to be called a weirdo.

He knew Roger was standing behind him. He felt big hands on his waist, making him angry and tremble. He turned around and saw those smiling eyes and his anger suddenly seemed ridiculous.

"You better explain?"

"Don't be angry! I didn't lie. I got a call from your academy saying there had been an electrical problem. I came here and found no one, no one but you."

He saw the small box that Roger had brought, seeing many maintenance tools and blinking, his cheeks flushed furiously.

"Then why did you…"

"You hardly gave me a chance." Roger smiled. He realized it was true and he wanted to disappear. He felt a warm hand on his cheek, "And you're cute, Rafa. I want to kiss you."

His breathing quickened, but then Roger took a step back. He saw Roger making his way to the door and hurried after.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to. I have work to do." Roger looked at him with a smile, he standing there unable to find the right words.

Then he saw Roger taking out a card from his shirt pocket and handing it to him.

"Call me."

He took the card and held it in his hand. When he rushed back to his room he looked at it.

Roger Federer.

He couldn't help but hold the name tight to his chest.


End file.
